Battle for Space
Battle for Space is a movie not connected to any other series. Movie (Terrorist): Fire in the building! "Missiles are fired at the Empire State Building" (Civillian): Aah! (Terrorist): Haha! "Television, the next day" (Reporter): The president of China, India and the Soviet Union have been kidnapped. Will our President be next? "Earth" (Jayson Rock): Wow, that Mass Murderer group is powerful. (Siergist Joe): They even sell their plush toys in Toys R Us. (Jayson): That's Killers R Us for you. LOGO IS SHOWN (General Krinsky): Captain Siergist Joe and Recruit Jayson Rock, you are officially sent to space to examine a new planet with possible living conditions. (Joe): Yes sir! (Jayson): Yes sir! (Hilargh, hiding behind wall, whispering to walkie talkie): Axos. We have a problem. (Axos): Fire them down. (Terrorist): Hnh! (throws smoke bombs) (General Krinsky): Can't see! (Jayson): What? (Joe): We have to run! The Terrorist fires several rounds of machine gun fire (General): What in the world....(he is teleported to a planet with a strange green energy ray) (Jayson): So now what? (Joe): We get to a nearby base. General Krinsky has told the other generals. (Jayson): I mean we are just leaving General Krinsky there? (Joe): No. A search team has been relayed. (camera moves to show agensts searching the destroyed Area 51. (Search Leader): Captain. We have not found any trace of General. However, we detect some green energy rays. (Joe): Teleporting rays? Those things are only owned by Mr Ringo. (Jayson): Wait, the leader of Ringo Corp? (Joe): We need answers. Joe knocks the door (Mr Ringo): Come in. (Joe): We are from the Police. We need information. (Mr Ringo): Siergist Joe? What info? (Joe): This. (shows a picture of green teleporting ray marks) (Mr Ringo): My technology. (Jayson): The terrorists. (Mr Ringo): The Mass Murderers. You are telling me those scum used me tech to teleport the world leaders? (Joe): Yes, good sir. (Mr Ringo): I only have one thing to say. They are probably targeting Mr Silergen, the leader of the United Nations. (Joe): Good grief. You are right. (Jayson): About that, we need some teleporting rays. (Mr Ringo): Of course! Ms Samantha! (Ms Samantha): Hello, Captain and recruit. Come with me. As Joe and Jayson walk into the teleporters, Ms Samantha and Mr Ringo's holograms are removed (Axos): Problem one and two solved. (Joe): Hello, Mr Silergen. (Mr Silergen): The Police. What is the matter? (Jayson): Terrorists. Mass Murderers. (Mr Silergen): Them. Tergeting me. (Joe): You need protection. (Mr Silergen): I have much protection. (Jayson): Why do you sound like those terrorists? (Mr Silergen): No reason. Get out. (Jayson): Harsh. (they move out) A hologram of Mr Silergen is turned off (Axos): Problem 3 gone. (Jayson): They sounded weird. (Joe): Oh no. (checks CCTV for Ringo Corp building) Recording (Mr Ringo): Who are you? (Axos): A Mass Murderer. (recording is stopped) Earth (Joe): Mr Ringo is a fake and I know Mr Silergen is also. (Jayson): Thought of anything? (Joe): One person who is the hardest to capture. (Jayson): Any hopes? (sees the White House empty) (Joe): None at all. No hopes. (Jayson): I thought you were a realist? (Joe): You mean an optimist. (Jayson): Whatever. What do we do? (Joe): Do the last thing we had to do. (Jayson): Space. (Joe): Strapped in? (Jayson): I bet so. (Joe): 5, 4, 3, 2,1, Blast Off! The Spacecraft sets off (Jayson): Spaceships are fashter than I thoustsh! (Joe): Yes they are! (Hilargh talking to walkie talkie): Axos. Ship at 29 miles away from Warzone. (Axos): Then fire, Hilargh. Your life is not important. (Hilargh): Rarararararrar! (bombs the ship) (Joe): What the heck! (fires at him) (Hilargh): Nngh! (dies) (Joe): Disarm the bombs. Quick. If all detonate, we all die. (Jayson): Yes captain! (starts disarming) (Joe): Done? (Jayson): One more. Its gonna blow! (Joe): Throw it out! (Jayson): Nngh! (throws it into space) The bomb does not blow (Joe): Reaching unknown planet, Area 43. The spaceship is shot down (Axos): You have survived this long. Honourable. (Jayson): Fire in the hole! (Throws grenade) (Axos): What the hell! (Fires at him) (Joe): Jayson, stop! (Jayson): What? (Sees Axos pushing a machine gun at Joe's face) Sorry, Joe. (Kills Axos)(Axos kills Joe) (Jayson): Joe...(looks at a picture of Joe) (General Krinsky): Jay! I will send you my location now. (a red dot shows General Krinsky's location) (Jayson): A spaceship? (General): Aerophibians. They saw m- (Jayson): I will do this. For Joe, General and the President! (Bojas): The Mass Murderers will not go down in shame. (fires a locating chip at Jayson) (Jayson): Ticklish. (Bojas): I am your new leader. (Saigos): How about Axos? (Bojas): An astronaut killed him. We will destroy him. (Sajos): Yes sir! (General Askon): You are promoted to Captain status, Jayson Rock. (Jayson): Thank you, sir! (General): Come to base. Later (Jayson): What is the matter, sir. (General): The Power Armor. The last thing Mr Ringo told General Krinsky. To give the captain this armor. Made out of his best technology. Aluminium-taydenite alloy. (Jayson): Sweet. (walks around it) (General): It's yours now. Use it to defeat the Masked Murderers. (Jayson): Yes sir. Jay's house (Armor Jay): I still don't know how to work this. (Bojas); Then don't. (fires a hacking chip)(the armor electrocutes Jay) (Armor Jay): Stooop! (fires a missile) (Bojas): I got everything. (teleports away) (Armor Jay): What did he get? (Paradox): A core. To nullify the gravitational force of Earth and cause the planet to flip and be destroyed. (Armor Jay): I bash him. (Paradox): On Warzone, a planet with sufficent living conditions. (Armor Jay): Of course, yo. (flies off) (Paradox): We'll be back soon. (teleports away) Warzone (Saigos): Sir. Jayson Rock is on the move. (Bojas): Then send the souls (US President Soul): Attack! (Bojas): Axos's idea works. The leaders do give out more life energy. (Philander): He could not have done it without me, the Aerophibian leader! Har har! (Bojas): Of course. (Armor Jay): Die! (fires all weapons) BOOM! BANG! CRASH! (Bojas): You fool! You have activated the self destruct! (Armor Jay): And you die. (Bojas): Nope. (transforms into a Petrosapien form) (Armor Jay): What in the world. (Bojas): Turn off self destruct, or I will destroy the suit. (Armor Jay): Nope. (he is revealed to be a hologram and the real him is behind Bojas) Ha. (destroys the device to destroy the armor and to destroy Earth) Ha ha! (Bojas): No.... (Armor Jay): Bye. (Bojas): Grr! BOOOOOOOOOOM! (Bojas): You may have destroyed the base, but not me. (Armor Jay): I will. (sets a timer) You will die and I will too. (Bojas): N-no. Please. (Armor): Self destruct in 3-2-1 BOOOOOOOOOOOM! (Bojas): Nooooooooo! (dies) (Jay): Air.....(dies). Post credit scene TV (Reporter): Jayson Rock has given life up for the leaders of the world. Somewhere (Jayson): Heh... Characters *Jayson Rock (deceased) *Siergist Joe (deceased) *Paradox Villains Mass Murderers *Axos (deceased) *Hilargh (deceased) *Bojas (deceased) *Saigos (deceased) Aliens *Aerophibian Leader Humans *US President *Chinese President *Russian President Trivia *All the main characters die in this movie Category:Movies Category:Maximus Loo2012